


of mice and men

by sassyweethang



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Funny, Gentle Kissing, Goat Farm, M/M, Mild Language, Post-Canon, do not post on other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyweethang/pseuds/sassyweethang
Summary: Agron, a former gladiator of the arena turned rebel general, faces his biggest challenge yet...vermin.
Relationships: Agron/Nasir
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	of mice and men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otppurefuckingmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otppurefuckingmagic/gifts).



> so i actually wrote this 2 years ago! this was a commission from @otppurefuckingmagic who wanted a little birthday gift for a friend of her's. i was cleaning out my google drive and reorganising shit when i rediscovered this little gem hidden away in a labyrinth of unnecessary folders and seen as i'm quite proud of it, i fixed a few errors and am now posting it!

No sooner had Agron bent down he felt the weight of a kid upon his back. The baby goat, probably Lugo so named for their fallen comrade, let out a harrowing bleat near Agron’s ear not unlike the war cry of its namesake. Agron sighed and resigned himself to a perch for the small animal as he examined the deceptively small hole in the foundation of their modest stone cottage. 

Mice had become a frequent house guest of late and the large round fluffy cat they had plucked from the litter of Sibyl’s nursing female a few years back was more lap warmer than vermin hunter. It didn’t help that Nasir spoiled the lazy male cat rotten, hand feeding it scraps of dried meat and letting the giant ball of fur sleep with them in their small bed. 

So the task of ridding their home of the scurrying invaders fell to Agron. 

A task easier completed by the damned feline than by him. 

Agron grit his teeth and growled to himself as he stuffed the hole with clay and hay. The kid nibbled at his hair ignoring Agron’s attempts to shoo the creature as he kicked the clay into place. 

“A gladiator of the arena, bested by a small goat. Crixus would have many words for such a sight,” Nasir teased and Agron swivelled in his hunched position to find his heart leant against the stone wall they’d built together to pen in their humble herd of goats and pigs. Nasir’s smile was bright and Agron basked in it. 

The journey over the Alps had been hard, physically and emotionally. Even settling in his homeland hadn’t eased the tension between them for many months. A tension Agron had placed between them when he’d chosen to follow Crixus in his mad fucking plan to topple Rome. Something he would spend the remaining days of his life making up to Nasir. And if that meant letting him pamper their cat into idleness while Agron became goat feed then so be it. Agron was just happy to have Nasir by his side again. 

“The fucking Gual would have had much to say about farming and the rearing of goats in regards to shits east of the Rhine,” Agron snorted as he dislodged the kid from his shoulders and stretched to his full height with a few clicks in his spine now that the years where taking their toll upon him, “A thing I doubt Crixus would have succeeded in. The undefeated Gual would have found himself at the mercy of goats and pigs with head firmly up arse.”

“You would not have abandoned brother to such a fate,” Nasir scolded without any heat to his words. 

Agron stepped over a clingy kid braying for his attention around his ankles and grasped Nasir’s chin gently pulling him into a soft kiss, “I would not...after a few moments to enjoy sight.”

Nasir laughed and Agron couldn’t stop himself tasting the joyful sound from Nasir’s lips.

“Come, wine and meat wait for us inside and warm embrace for hardworking heart,” Nasir promised as he stepped away towards the door of their home. 

“Gratitude, the day has been long and I have bested many enemies,” Agron patted the loud kid’s head before following Nasir. He closed up the pen, noting that the small gate could use some reinforcement, and ducked into their home. 

Nasir held out a small clay cup full of spiced wine, the smell of which tickled Agron’s nose. He smirked, “We shall see if you rival Spartacus’ devious mind on the battlefield when night falls to dawn and grain is revealed lost.”

The years had dimmed the all consuming fiery grief that had once held them both so tightly. Now the very mention of the names of dear departed brethren didn’t cause them to flinch with pain. Instead they could remember the good and enjoy the bittersweet reminder of them. One day they would greet those they had lost on the shores of the afterlife and Agron had no doubt that Crixus would have many words about his herding of goats and battling with mice. He was looking forward to it in fact. He had missed the shit eating Gual as much as Spartacus and Duro. 

“You hold more faith in the fucking mice,” Agron sulked into his cup and Nasir shook his head. 

“They have proven more devious than expected,” Nasir said, amusement clear in his voice, “Strike vermin from mind for the night, I would share meal and then much needed rest. Sibyl and Laeta expect us for celebration’s eve tomorrow and the journey will be long.”

Agron put aside the spiced wine and licked his lips of it’s lingering taste as he eyed the man before him, “Is rest all one desire’s this night?”

Nasir’s lips curled in a dangerous smirk, “Perhaps one can be persuaded to different pursuits.” 

Nasir pressed forward, teeth snapping at the air in front of Agron before he danced backwards, graceful as ever. Agron chased after him and the two of them tumbled into their bed, the wine and cooling meal forgotten in the wake of more pleasurable activities. 

And in the morning Lugo and the other goat’s were awoken by Agron’s growling insults to the gods as they discovered more grain stolen by sneaky vermin. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://sassyweethang.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
